


Salon Session

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Groping, Nipple Licking, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: "You look so good like this..."Yuuji whispered through your ear as he tightened the wire wrap around your wrist as he laugh and raise your chin as you saw your reflection on the mirror with him licking your back and when he look up your eyes and his met , he smirk at you and lick your ear"Let's be wild tonight sweetheart."
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Salon Session

"How many times do we have to this ? You can't just fire them if you don't like how they style your hair Y/N!"

You rolled your eyes and face the mirror as you apply lipstick on your lips and stood up carrying the pouch on your hand and turn around as you face your manager , the hair stylist you just fired while ago didn't do her job right and this annoying manager of yours acts like they know everything , you glared at them and they immediately look away

"Look , that hair stylist did some poor style on my hair! A high paid model like me deserves a professional hair stylist!"

Your manager just look at you while biting their bottom lip as you walk out from the room pushing them aside and storm off , you didn't bother say hi to the people that stop just to greet you , you went to the parking lot and got inside your car as you drove away from that place , ever since you were a child you took a special care of your hair knowing that one day you will get something good by it.

You stop your car on a parking space as you grab your wallet and slip it inside your pocket as you went out from your car , before you can walk away from your car you check your hair on your car's window as you use both of your hands on styling it

"Damn! Why can't I do this right?!"

You gave up on styling it as your shoulders fell and just let the wind blow your hair away and just when you were about walk away you notice someone standing on the side of your car with their arm leaning on your car while whistling

"What ?"

"Heh~ I can style your hair for you."

You raise your eyebrows at the man and the way he looks clearly anyone will doubt if he really can do it , instead of agreeing first you cross your arms and face him

"Are you a licensed hair stylist ?"

The man let out a chuckle and leans his lower half on your car and crosses his arms too as he look at you while grinning then he reaches his hands out as he let his fingers run through your hair , you quickly slap his hand away making him chuckle

"Ouch hahaha but yeah I am , so will you let me style it for you ?"

You stared at him intently and when you didn't answer he shook his head and grab something on his pocket and handed you a card 

"If you are interested drop by to our salon miss~"

The man walk away and your eyes drop on the card 

'Yuuji Terushima ....'

You felt that you have read this name somewhere else but you can't just remember where you look up but his nowhere to be found already , you sigh and put it inside your pocket and went inside a near cafe , you stayed for hours just thinking about your upcoming works , when you were about to sip your latte your phone suddenly rang

'Annoying manager calling....'

You mentally rolled your eyes and just turn your phone off , you can feel the gazes of the people inside the cafe 

'Who wouldn't ?'

You muttered and stated as if it's a fact as you finish your drink and stood up leaving a tip and walk out from the cafe , you notice it's already night time and you can feel the cold air piercing through your skin , you rub your palms on your arm as you walk your phone start to rang again but this time you answered it

'What ?' - you

'Where are you ?!' - manager

'None of your business.' - you

'You are my business! Without you I won't be getting this lots of money!' - manager

You snap and ended the call and turn your phone off never once your manager consider you as a family , all they think is you being a living person where they can use whenever they want , you remember that one time they wanted to let you have some sex with some big shot directors but you didn't follow them and that's where they start to treat you badly

You let out a breath and when you pull your hand back a piece of paper fell and when you pick it up , you saw it was the card of the man you stared at it before crumpling it and walking towards where it is located , luckily it's just near and when you got there you notice there's no people inside but the door sign say they are still open 

You shrug and push it open as you went inside but as you look around it looks like as if the store is left open , you grip your shirt and sat down on a chair and start to read some magazines , minutes later you heard a voice that is humming a song , 

Yuuji got inside the salon through the back door so he didn't know that there's someone and when he got inside he saw the woman that was styling her hair this morning in front of her car , he place down the things he bought and went to her since she hasn't notice him

"So you came!"

Yuuji beam making the woman jump from his seat and look at him and Yuuji click his tongue seeing how pretty this woman up close , Yuuji knows her she's the high paid model this days and it has been dream to style her hair since it really looks so soft and silky

"Y-Yeah ..."

Yuuji's eyebrows shot up noticing a weird emotions slipping through her words but he didn't mind it as he sat down beside her , then he lean his back on the chair and cross his legs

"I know you by the way ..."

"Not surprised , considering I'm literally a famous model."

"Damn! I like how straightforward you are!"

Yuuji laugh as he look at her making you blush and look away then he smiled as he stood up and turn the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSE'

"Why are you closing it ?"

"Hmm ? So no one will bother coming in. Now , you can go sit over there and I will just prepare the things I will be needing."

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

Yuuji grin and went to you as he grab your hand and brought it close to his lips and kisses it as he smirk at you

"You came here and that only means that you want me to do something."

Somehow his words has a double meaning but you shook it away and take your hand back as you stood up and went past by him as you saw down on the chair and Yuuji just whistled as he pull the curtains blocking the windows as he went to the counter and got the things he will be needing after he got what he will be using , he stood behind you as he smile at you though you didn't smile back

"Mhm any request or you want me to just style it for you ?"

"Let's see what you can do."

Yuuji click his tongue as he shrug his shoulders and put the cover on you as he start to style your hair , you can feel the coldness of his hands and you can also tell his trembling though you don't mind it as long as he will do his job properly

"You're doing pretty good Mister Terushima."

"Oh please hahaha drop the 'mister' feels like I'm a old man , call me Yuuji!"

You were taken back on how lively his voice is so you just nodded and let him continue do his job , you began to read the magazines as you look at the page where the famous models are featured and you saw yourself making you grin

"Hmmm so you love being the center of attraction ?"

"Maybe.."

"By the way is it okay to call you Y/N ?"

You just nodded and Yuuji just hum as he continue on styling your hair , you didn't even check what time is it already you just flinch when his hands touch your shoulders as he made you look up and your mouth drop open as you saw how he styled your hair , your once dull looking hair is now bun but it's not the usual bun you can see , you can't explain it as you touch it and Yuuji laugh seeing your expression

"Like it ?"

"Like ? I love it!"

You were so excited that you stood up and throw yourself at him and Yuuji didn't expect this reaction so he just laugh and hug you back patting you and when you move away , you kiss him on the cheeks startling the young man

"Be my stylist!"

Yuuji look at you and a idea cross his mind as he sat down on the chair you were sitting on as he look at you from head to toe 

"What do I get ?"

"Obviously money!"

Yuuji hum as he played with the comb then he scan the shop and when his sure everything is close and no one can see what you guys are about to do he smirk , he grab your hands making you sit on his lap as he wrap his arms on your waist

"What to do ? I don't want money..."

You blush madly when you can feel how hot his breath is and your body are too close you tried pushing him away but he just held you tighter as he sniff your scent on your neck

"W-What are you doing ? Let go of me!"

"Oh no can't do ... don't you know that I have always look up to you ? I love the way how you carry yourself during the runaways ... I have always look up to you..."

You blush more hearing him say those words but that didn't change your mind as you keep on pushing him but Yuuji didn't let you escape his grasp as he crash his lips on yours , he pulled away and look at you and you can see lots of emotions dancing on his eyes that made you drawn towards

"We barely know ..."

"Let's get to know each other as minutes passed ..."

"You're being ridiculous .."

"Maybe I am ...."

Yuuji smirk seeing your quivering lips as he lick your lips and when you open up he quickly slid his tongue inside and twirl it on yours , you grip on his clothes as he kiss you deeper , you know to yourself that you should push him away but what he is doing to you is too good...

"Raise your hips a little bit.."

"Hmm ..."

You did what he told you and he quickly slip his hands down there and since you are wearing skirt it was easy for him to slid his hands on to your panty , then he start to rub your clit making you flinch as you place your head on the crook of his neck

"Haahhh hmm~ Y-Yuuji ..."

"Yeah ?"

You shook your head and Yuuji just laugh as he start to go faster and you just keep on moaning while grabbing on his hair , then you felt him slowly insert his fingers inside your pussy hole making you flinch and look at him and he just smirk at you

"Hnnggg ahhh~ Yuuji ohhh~"

"You're so easy Y/N ... hmm like my fingers ?"

"I-I'm not hyaahhh!"

He started to thrust his fingers faster as you now place your hands on the chair as you began to move your hips meeting the thrusting his fingers , you start to clench his fingers tight as you look up on the ceiling moaning very loudly 

"That's it sweetheart hehehe moan loudly~ let me hear your voice haaahhh ... you're clenching my fingers tight.."

"Hmmm hnnyaaahhh Yuujiii haahhh!"

"Ugh fuck!"

Yuuji pulled his fingers and bends you down on the table that is in front of you then Yuuji saw the wire of the hair blower and he thought of something good , he pick it up and turn to you who is stilll panting when he grab your hands and wrap the wire on your hands tying it tightly

"W-What are you doing ?"

"Oh don't worry ..."

Yuuji made sure that you won't get yourself free that easy and when his done tying you up he knelt down and spread your ass as he inhaled your scent

"Damn! I never thought I would get to lick your pussy!"

"W-Wait! S-Stop! Kyaah! Hnnaahhh!"

Yuuji spank your ass hard as he run his tongue to your pussy making you let out a lewd voice then he open his mouth widely as he start devour your pussy , swallowing your juices , just now when you saw him part his lips you saw a piercing on his tongue and that didn't fail you as you felt him rubbing his piercing on your clit

"That feels hhnmm good!"

"Yeah ? You like my piercing .."

Yuuji blow on your pussy making you shiver as he slowly very slowly run his tongue putting pressure on his tongue where his piercing is as he lick your pussy then slowly he insert his tongue inside curling it , his piercing rubbing on the walls of your insides

"Hyaaahhh hmmm ahhh~"

"God , you're moans are heaven sweetheart!"

"Hmmm yyeshh ahhh m-more!"

Yuuji spank your ass and began to thrust his tongue inside you as much as you want to grab on to something but you can't because your hands are tied on your back , then you start to clench his tongue and Yuuji felt this as he move faster and when you were about to cum he move away and stood up as he began to finger you

"Haahhh ahhhh! Yuuji hhmmm!"

"The famous model Y/N L/N ~ is moaning under me and tied up! Damn hahaha what a sight to feast!"

Yuuji grab on the wire that is hanging out as he grab it and your back leans on his chest as he lick your neck up your earlobe , using his other free hand he grab your chin and force you to look at the mirror

"You look so good like this ... sweetheart."

Yuuji whispered through your ear as he tightened the wire wrap around your wrist as he laugh and raise your chin as you saw your reflection on the mirror with him licking your back and when he look up , your eyes and his met as he smirk at you and lick your ear

"What happened sweetheart ? Where’s the feisty attitude ?”

"Hnnyyaahhhh w-what did you do to me ... haahhh~"

"Oh no I didn't do anything hahaha~"

Yuuji flip your switch now you are sitting on the table as he push his fingers which he use to finger you and you can taste yourself but you didn't mind it as you suck his fingers licking all the sticky juices off from his fingers , then he unbuckled his pants and you saw how big and hard his cock already making you stop sucking and gulp down

"You can take this right ? Hmmm ... your pussy is wet already .."

Yuuji raises your hands up as he pin it on the mirror and began to kiss you , as you twirl your tongue on his you can feel the cold metal as he push it on your tongue then his kisses trail down as he suck on your neck leaving a hickey 

"Damn it.."

Yuuji curse under his breath and slowly thrust his cock inside your pussy as he went on the edge feeling on how tight you are but that didn't stop him by taking your innocence

"Y-Yuuji hnnggg I c-can't..."

"Shhh the pain will go away ... fuck so tight ..."

Yuuji grip tight on your hands as he slam his cock deep down inside you making you cry out and right now you just want to dig your nails on his back , Yuuji didn't move for a few minutes so you look at him on the eyes

"How come we end up like this ..."

"That's because you are too sexy sweetheart haha ~ By the way ... wanna be my girlfriend ?"

"What ?"

"Aww you deaf sweetheart ? Hmm I will tell you again.."

Yuuji starts to move as he lick your neck earning a long moan from you and when he got tired from holding your hand up he let go and wrap his arms around your waist and carried you towards the a chair and lay you down on it , and when you notice it's the place where they usually wash your hair , but Yuuji think of something else so he smirk and let you lay on your stomach

"Hey sweetheart ... you will answer after I do this."

"Do what ?"

Yuuji didn't answer as he remove the wire from your hands and when you thought your hands are free , he suddenly tied your hands on the arm rest both of your hands tied on each arm rest , as he turn the faucet on and splash the cold water on your back

Yuuji smirk seeing what he did as he raise your ass up and spank it hard until it turn red as he lick his palms and start to finger you again 

"Haahhh d-daddyyy ohhh!"

"Ohh calling me daddy now huh ? Damn!"

Yuuji grip your ass tight insert two more finger , now four fingers are inside your hand as he went more harder making you go crazy as you struggle and you can hear the clanking of the chair as he push your head down on the sink as you close your eyes tight and when he pulled you up again you heard him laugh darkly on your ear

"You look so good like this..."

*pants sfx*

"S-Stop ... no more hmmff!"

Yuuji push your head again as he finger fuck you rougher and when you were about to cum he retreated his fingers and slam his cock deep down but when he look down he notice he inserted it on the wrong hole making him laugh hard , he pulled your head up again and you immediately catch your breath

"Hehehe sweetheart wrong hole~ my bad~"

"You! Hnnggg t-take it out haahhh!"

"Ehh no wayy ..."

Yuuji and grab on your hair as he began to pound you more on your ass then he would pull it out and slam it down on your pussy making you scream , he made sure that you will feel pleasure on both of your holes as he go faster and harder slamming his cock deep down inside you , without hesitation he push your head again on the sink full of water as he lean down and lick your back and leave lots of hickeys there

*drowning sfx*

"Oh sorry- hahaha damn sweetheart both of your holes feels good!"

Yuuji pulled your head up and tilt your head as he kisses you roughly as he let you suck his tongue , your saliva dripping down on the side of your lips then he spit on your mouth and you swallowed it and spread your mouth open making him smirk as he kiss you again , 

"Hmmggg sweetheart ahhhh!"

"Haahh hhyaahhh fwwuaahhhh d-daddyy ohhhh! Fuck me! Ahhh yesshh fwuck mwee!"

"MORE! FUCK IT! MOAN MORE SLUT!"

"Haaahhhh yyesshh hhyyaahhh hnnyyaahhh!"

Yuuji let go of your hair now as you clench your fist tight and start to clench his cock inside your pussy then he did his thing again pulling out his cock and slam it down on your asshole , 

"Ahhhh fuckk! Dwaaddyyy ohhh fwuck my pussyy and asshole pleasee ohhhh hhyyaannn~"

"Ohh I will! Hmmmm fuuckkk!"

"Daaddyyy! Hmmm ahhhh!"

Yuuji grip hard on your ass cheeks making you cry out loud as you struggle more and your body began to shiver as you got closer and his movement got more faster fucking both of your holes

"C-Cummingg! Ahhhh sweethearrtttt! HAAAHHHH FUCK!"

"YUUJI! YUUJIII OHHHH!! AAHHHHHH!"

Both of you scream in pleasure as he filled your insides with his hot cum your cum mixing with his , your eyes rolling back and your tongue hanging out as you lewdly moan his name and few minutes later both of you are panting already , as he remove the wire and he got off from your back as he pulled you up , and carry you towards the couch and let you sit on his lap

He kisses you on your lips though his fingers is on your clit rubbing and fingering it 

"Yuujii~ hhaaahhh fwwuuaahhh ... we doing it mwore ?"

"You bet sweetheart.."

Yuuji lay you on your back as he move on top of you and you quickly wrap your legs around his waist as he slowly slid his cock inside your pussy and began to fuck you again , you grab tightly on the pillow your head is laying on , Yuuji lean down and began to suck on your breast as he twirl his tongue on it 

"Hyyaaahhh~ Yuujii ohhh my daddyy hhaaahhh~"

"Hmm who do you belong to ?"

"Y-You ... I belong to you ..."

Yuuji smirk and move away from your breast and folded you nicely as he fuck you rougher and not too long he came again and flood your insides with his hot cum as he scream your name , you arch your back and scream his name in pleasure as he pulled away and plop down on top of you as he drop small kisses on your shoulders before letting you scoot over as he lay down beside you

The couch is big enough for the both of you so Yuuji let you lay your head on his arms as he pull you closer towards him

"I don't regret doing it to you by the way .."

"Mhm ..."

"Sorry for pushing your head on the water ..."

You look up and saw him pouting making you laugh and pinch his cheeks as you lean in and kiss him on the cheeks and snuggle close to him

"It's fine ..."

"Sweetheart ..."

"I will be your girlfriend."

Yuuji were caught off guard as he look down and saw you blushing so he hug you tightly and kiss you on your crown as he lift your chin up and slowly leans in towards your lips as he brush his lips on yours and kisses you passionately as you kisses him back , then he move away and leans his forehead to yours

"Don't worry sweetheart ... I will be the best boyfriend and hair stylist you will ever have."


End file.
